The Observing Begins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
The wooden car zoomed across Serenity Meadow as Johan, sitting in the back, caught a quick peek at the map. Peewit was trying to look cool in front of Julia and tried to help her by pushing a button. "I wouldn't push that if I were you," Julia informed him before he could, "That was the eject button." "Oh, uh, hehe!" Peewit rubbed the back of his neck, "I knew that. I-I was just wondering if ''you ''knew that." "So let me get this straight," Johan pointed to the forest on the map, "You've been through ''all ''of this?!" "All of it," Julia answered, "I live near the very center of the forest, and I know that there are four paths connecting to where I live." She explained the four paths as she traced her finger down each one, "The lower right path leads to a world of paradise, The Kingdom of Aquaria. That's the land of the mermaids." "Mermaids?!" Johan repeated excitedly, then slinked back in his seat, "Uh, not that I'm obsessed with them or anything." "The lower left path, I assume, leads to your kingdom," Julia pointed to the village and white castle, "Am I correct?" "You sure are!" Peewit winked at her, "I happen to be one of the knights there myself!" "He's actually a court jester," Johan corrected. "Johan!" Peewit crossed his arms. Julia giggled, "That's okay. The court jesters are often the funny ones, and are also the kinder ones." Peewit blushed, then smirked at Johan, who glared at him then crossed his arms in annoyance. "The upper right path leads to the Isle of Salem," Julia continued, "It used to be another village, but a massacre of tragedy struck this place. Now, it is just a place of ruins. I even heard that the place was cursed." She finished by pointing to Serenity Meadow, "And lastly, over here where Serenity Meadow is held. Another place of paradise with pixies and fairies of kinds. But beyond is Gargamel's lair." "Speaking of which, we're coming in hot near it!" Johan pointed out, as storm clouds enveloped them in faded green messiness. The car drove up the hill next to the tower. Peewit got out to help Julia, but she was already out and climbing. "You guys coming?" She called out to them while hanging on to the daggers in her hands. Peewit sighed, "She's so awesome." Once they all made it up to the tower, they luckily peaked through a window with a support so that they wouldn't be hanging on for dear life. "Where's Gargamel?" Johan asked, "I see a bunch of potions and stuff. Is one of them a plan?" "No, Johan," Julia corrected him, "They are." Julia pointed to what looked like a group of red humanoid creatures. Some of them had different features, but they all looked masculine. They heard Gargamel from the window giving them a pep talk. "I have created you for one purpose," Gargamel told them while pacing the floor, "To find that ghastly village and capture every one of those blue morons once and for all! Now go and do your duty...My Red Smurfs!" Previous Next Category:The Observing Begins chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story